charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Chris Halliwell
Christopher Perry "Chris" Halliwell, introduced as Chris Perry to the Charmed Ones, is the second son of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt, the younger brother of Wyatt Halliwell, and the older brother of Melinda Halliwell. Chris was named after Leo's father Christopher, and his middle name was presumably for the sake of the "P tradition" in the Halliwell family. Personality Chris is kind, humorous, although somewhat neurotic; he notes that Wyatt's multitude of powers has left him with an "inferiority complex", and believes just like his mother and aunts that family should always come first. (Spin City) Because future Chris grew up alone and without a proper family, he becomes quite secretive but also independant, stubborn and smart. He also has abandonment issues concerning Leo and Piper, because Piper died when he was 14 years old and Leo never paid attention to him. Overtime, he learns to release those issues and accept them as his family again. Because his brother turned into an evil, vicious ruler of both the Underworld and the Earth, Chris has great hatred to his brother and wouldn't doubt to try and kill him if possible. After he went back in time, however, he begins to spend more time with baby Wyatt. Although little Wyatt is very protective against him at first, they begin to warm up to each other and Wyatt finally lowers his guard. Chris also learns to love this brother as part of his family, and is willing to start a clean slate once the future is changed to the better. Even though he is not quite as experienced as a whitelighter, he possesses his knowledge of magic and the usage of his own powers. Over the series, Chris makes a good character growth. He begins as an obviously manipulative, shady guy as, though his motives are good, he has to work to prevent the Charmed Ones discovering who he is. He later shifts into a hard-working, overprotective Whitelighter as his secrets are slowly revealed; and finally transitions over into the lovable son just looking for a way to help and save his family, though he retains some issues, particularly with Leo. His initial actions were caused by his determination to prevent the dark future he came from; he went so far as to murder a Valkyrie, to this end, and he initially believes the ends justify the means. Dark Future Chris first appeared on Charmed as he travelled from a possible dark future back to 2003 to warn the Charmed Ones of the impending danger of the Titans. He claimed to be a Whitelighter from the future, but could not answer all their questions, as they might affect the future in ways they could not foresee. He was helpful in the defeat of the Titans, and orchestrated the promotion of Leo as an Elder. When Leo left to stay in the Heavens, Chris was appointed the Charmed Ones' new Whitelighter as a reward for helping them defeat the Titans. Leo was suspicious of him because he would not reveal his full history. As Leo departed, Chris altered Leo's course mid-orb to send him to Valhalla. Later, Chris uses his telekinesis to kill a Valkyrie by crushing her heart. Chris began sending the Charmed Ones after numerous demons with little to no explanation. He also had several side agendas which were not revealed for some time. He was forced to take a potion to block Phoebe's newly emerged empath powers to block her from reading him. Leo later uncovered evidence that he had killed two Valkyries but opted not to use it because Chris had finally earned the Charmed Ones' trust. Chris, in this timeline, had also been engaged to an assassin witch from the future named Bianca. Chris died from wounds suffered in a fight with Gideon just after becoming close with Leo and solving the mystery of who was after his "baby" older brother. His body disappeared as he passed away, however, proving that he had changed the future and that perhaps an alternate Chris with different memories would survive, not knowing an evil future. Hours after the future Chris's death, the present Chris was born. (It's A Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World) Revelations to His Identity In the episode Chris Crossed, when Chris is kidnapped by his fiancee from the future, Bianca, the sisters learn of his witch abilities. The viewer is also privileged to the new shocking truth that the evil that Chris is trying to save the future from is none other than our sweet baby Wyatt. Wyatt in the future tells Chris that if he were anyone else, he'd have killed him. It's not yet stated why Chris is so different from 'anyone else'. Not long after this discovery is made by the viewers, it's made by the sisters and Leo, who then begin to distrust everything Chris says or has said when he uses a spell to manipulate them into binding Wyatt's powers. In an attempt to save himself in their graces, Chris rescues Wyatt when nobody else can because of his shield. Although it's a little more strained, Chris is back as the Charmed Ones' Whitelighter. (Prince Charmed) In the episode Legend of Sleepy Halliwell, the sisters travel to Magic School where the Headless Horseman is wreaking havoc. Chris takes a demon to the manor to scan for potential evil on Wyatt, only to have Paige and Leo walk into the room before he could finish. This act causes Leo to completely lose faith in Chris, prompting him to kick him out of the house. Phoebe journeys off to have a spiritual vision quest in a side quest of her own. In Phoebe's vision of the far future, we learn Wyatt has a baby brother. When Phoebe wakes from her vision, Chris is standing right where the "little brother" was and Phoebe confronts him at the end about being Wyatt's brother. Chris admits it, thus is revealed why Chris is different from 'everyone else' to the evil Wyatt. In the next episode, I Dream of Phoebe, Chris returns to San Francisco one week later to ask Phoebe to make Piper and Leo conceive him. Because he broke up his parents, they won't be having sex anytime soon to conceive him. When Phoebe was turned into a genie against her will, he tried to use one of his three wishes to make Piper and Leo 'sleep' together. But she takes his wish too literally. He later tells Paige of his true identity and they all begin to work together for his conception. In The Courtship of Wyatt's Father, Piper and Leo are taken to an astral plane and Chris begins to fade from existence as his time is running out. As Chris begins to become transparent and less solid, he meets an Angel of Death. However, Chris refuses to go with him and helps send his parents messages in an attempt to get them back in time. The plan was to explain the situation to Leo and Piper when they got back. Before Piper and Leo can be rescued, however, Chris completely fades from existence. All fear he's gone for good until Leo and Piper are returned to the physical plane. Chris randomly reappears, cheering for his own solidity. Leo returns to being an Elder while Paige and Phoebe give Piper the news that she is pregnant with Chris. Although doubtful at first, Piper finally accepts the fact that Chris is her son when he walks in the room just before the episode ends. Family Connections The next major issue in Chris' life begins in the very next episode, Hyde School Reunion. Chris has become distant from Piper, hardly speaking to her at all. Piper brings in her father to help and Chris joyfully greets him. Apparently, in the future, he and his grandfather are really close, but he won't tell anyone why. Chris and Gramps go out to dinner and after talking a bit, Chris finally admits that he's ignoring Piper because in his future, Piper is dead. When Chris turned 14, his mother was killed due to a certain event which is never explained. Grandpa (Victor) convinces Chris that, while he's here, he should get close to her so that he can have more memories of her when he returns to the future. When Piper next sees Chris, he calls her 'mom' and has become overly protective of her: a complete switch of personality. Victor also tells Chris that he already might have saved Piper from dying by coming back to the past. Chris continues to call her 'mom' until the end of the season. In the episode Spin City, Chris is infected by a spider demon and quickly transforms into a spider demon himself. He attacks Piper on the orders of his queen. We learn that Chris hates his father, Leo, to a deadly extent. Phoebe calls Leo from 'up there' to help with Piper and Chris and finally lets him know he has a second son. For the first 6 months of pregnancy, he didn't know. After beating his father till he bled and then running to the Golden Gate Bridge, Chris reveals to Leo that, in the future, Leo had been there for everybody else, but him. "You were never there for me... You were there for everybody else,... for Mom,... Wyatt,... half the world. But you were never there for me. You didn't have the time." Leo seems to dedicate most of his time thereafter to making amends with Chris, most of the time just annoying him by trying so hard. Within two episodes, a car-jacking, two jail sentences, and several misunderstandings, Leo finally wins Chris' favor. In the episode before the finale, Witch Wars, Baby Chris's birthday is coming up soon so Big Chris is trying to quickly find the person who turns Wyatt evil and a way to return to the future. When the sister's are used on a new demon game show - 'Witch Wars' - Gideon convinces them that the demons in charge of it are the ones who turn Wyatt evil. However, the viewer has learned by this point that Gideon is the one trying to kidnap and kill Wyatt. The group believes Gideon, however, and go off to stop the game masters. Once they're dead, everyone congratulated Chris on saving Wyatt and now the view turns to getting Chris back home. Gideon's Agenda Revealed In the season finale, the group has devised two ways to get Chris home: one is a potion and the other is a spell, written by Paige and Phoebe, tweaked by Gideon. Leo and Chris try the potion but it bursts just before hitting Chris's portal home. They think it didn't work, but in truth, Gideon was invisible and smashed it just in time. The girls gather in Magic School to send Chris off with the spell, each saying their goodbyes. Chris hugs Piper tightly and tells her he loves her, almost certain that she'll be dead in the future. However, the portal that Leo and Chris walk through leads them to an alternate world instead of the future. Phoebe and Paige go to find them when they realize the mistake and thus the shift of good and evil is unset. While in the evil world, they discover that Gideon is actually the one who turns Wyatt evil by trying to kill him. When the girls finally return with Chris and Leo, their world is ultimately too good. Phoebe and Paige are put under a spell to act just like the "too-good world" wants them to and Leo and Chris are the only ones left to protect Wyatt. Sacrifice and Rebirth Chris stays with Wyatt while Leo goes to try and get the girls back on their side. While Leo is gone, Gideon makes a move on Chris and Wyatt. Chris tries to protect Wyatt from Gideon using telekinesis, but Gideon calls an athame to his hand and cloaks himself from sight. Chris makes a dash for Wyatt and is stabbed in the gut by the weapon. Leo, at the hospital, hears Chris's cry for help, and orbs home immediately. He finds Chris bleeding on the floor and Gideon holding Wyatt. Gideon shimmers away and leaves Leo to help Chris. Leo's magic can't heal Chris's wound due to Gideon's magic, and Leo is forced to leave Chris on the bed while he goes to try and get the sisters' to help again. He manages to break the spell on them and Paige orbs home to watch Chris. However, in this 'too good' world, Chris is still wanted for stealing a car so the police show up to arrest him. Paige refuses to hand him over but the police inevitably find Chris laying on the bed. Paige calls desperately for Leo and when he finally shows up, the police are leaving. Darryl says he's 'sorry' before they all leave. The police didn't have to do anything to Chris and that could only mean bad news. Leo rushes to Chris's side and pets his hair, telling him to hang on and not to give up, Chris mutters a 'you too' with a pained look on his face before letting out his last breath. Leo begins to plead in whispers for him not to die... and vanishes, right in Leo's arms. Leo is completly devestated by his death and takes out his anger on the attic before going after Gideon. Leo completes Chris' mission and kills Gideon, rescuing Wyatt before the trama could drive him insane and turn him evil, changing the future. At the end of the episode, baby Chris is born and Leo holds him in his arms as he goes in to see Piper. Years as a Baby Two months after Chris was born, Barbas tried to kidnap him to anger Leo and make him kill another Elder. Though Piper managed to protect Chris, Leo still tried to go after Barbas and, under Barbas's influence, killed Zola. Paige and Phoebe later tried to convince Piper to have a Wiccaning for Chris as they did with Wyatt, but she refuses as she'd had enough of magic destroying her life. Meanwhile, Wyatt began to use magic to pick on his little brother because of the constant attention he was receiving. Paige and Phoebe summoned Grams and invite Victor to the Wiccaning to convince Piper, which they succeed at the end of the episode Cheaper by the Coven. Future Appearances Chris makes a few more appearances in the show, besides just as a baby. Leo's Vision Quest A few months after he was born, future Chris returns as his 22 year-old self as a spirit guide to Leo during his vision quest to find a part of him that got lost when he killed Gideon. During the quest, Chris takes him to visit his memories to help him realize that everything he had done was meant to be for good. After Leo found that part again, he faded away. (Someone to Witch Over Me) New Future In 2006, Chris once again arrives from the future, this time with a good, older Wyatt in tow, because young Wyatt's powers were taken from him by the Hollow, rendering future Wyatt powerless. They cast a spell to find out when they were lost, and were automatically taken 20 years back into the past. To find out more about what happened to little Wyatt, the future brothers went to talk to their grandfather, Victor. In the end, Wyatt's powers were restored. Chris and Wyatt share a lovely moment with their family before returning to their timeline. This point is left ambiguous, but it seems as though Chris retains his memory of the alternate evil future and everything from Season 6, though it's unknown how. This point is speculated by his memory of Grams when Wyatt had no memory at all, and by the fact that he called Phoebe by name rather than "Aunt Phoebe". (Forever Charmed) Powers & Abilities Adult Chris' Powers As an adult he has the powers of telekinesis and orbing. Unlike Paige, he normally uses the conventional form of telekinesis (the same as Prue Halliwell) which he seems to be at ease with. However, he has been observed to use telekinetic orbing at certain times. This could be due to the possibility that witch/whitelighter hybrids are born with the ability to telekinetically orb, but with discipline and practice can eventually learn to exert an "orbless" version of telekinesis over time. This statement is probable since in the alternate future Prue had a lot of power in her telekinesis, only having her powers for 11 years and Chris didn't have nearly that ammount of power eventhough he had over 20 years to master his telekinesis, so it would make sense that Chris only learned the basic form of telekinesis later in life. Since Chris was in his early-twenties when he time-traveled in Oh My Goddess! Part 1, he had presumably had two decades to refine his telekinetic abilities; whereas Paige had been a witch for less than two years by the end of Season 5. Also shown at the end of the episode Oh My Goddess! Part 2, he used his remote orbing power to teleport Leo away (presumably to Valhalla as shown in the next episode Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 1) which caused an explosion counteracting Leo's teleportation. Baby Chris' Powers Present-day baby Chris came into his powers at the end of Season 8 by the time he turns two. When Wyatt and their grandfather, Victor, were playing Candy Land, he changed the blue card to a double red to help his brother win. This surprised Victor, who thought Chris was far too young to have powers, but Wyatt states that he has already come into them. He later orbed Wyatt away from Billie and Christy. In doing so he demonstrated the powers of sensing and telekinetic orbing. He must have been used his telekinetic orbing power to call Wyatt thus saving him. (Kill Billie Vol. 2) Basic Wiccan Powers Like all witches, Chris has the magical aptitude to scry, brew potions, and create spells. He is not as powerful as Wyatt, who is said to be one of the most powerful witches to ever walk the Earth. However, he is far more powerful than the average witch due to having both Charmed and Whitelighter blood, possibly more as Leo was an Elder at Chris' conception. He was easily able to crush a Valkyrie's heart in mere seconds. Additional Whitelighter Powers He was shown to have a variety of Whitelighter-specific powers, such as the ability to orb up to the Elder realm or hear the call of his charges, which in one episode he commented on having "put on mute". He later told Paige that he has yet to develop the power to heal. (Valhalley Of The Dolls Part 1) This implies that though he hasn't displayed such powers, he might be capable of using or developing various other Whitelighter powers such as Cloaking, Thermokinesis and Glamouring. It is also possible that since he was conceived when Leo was an Elder, he might have some or all of the Elders' abilities. Chris is more powerful than the average witch because of his Charmed ancestry. (I Dream Of Phoebe) He also might have these Elder powers because he is a half elder. He might have all or just some of these following powers: Invisibility, Remote Orbing, Memory Manipulation, Reconstitution, Super Strength, Power Granting, Power Stripping, Force Fields, Conjuration, Molecular Dispersion, Immunity & Telepathy (with charges). Additional Powers Evil Powers Infected by a Spider Demon Chris got infected with spider poison by after he got scratched on the neck by a spider demon. While his infection worsened, he developed powers of shooting webs and transforming into a spider. He also gained enhanced strength. These powers were removed after Piper drank the antidote to affect Chris via his fetus self. (Spin City) Charmed Novel In the second-to-last novel, Leo Rising, Chris generated electricity from his fingers in attempt to blow open a barred door. Spider Demon Chris' Infection Image:Chrisspider.jpg|Chris is scratched by Spider Demon Image:Chrisspider2.jpg|Piper tends to Chris' wound Image:Chrisspider3.jpg|Showing symptoms of infection Image:Chrisspider4.jpg|Attacking Phoebe and Paige Image:Chrisspider5.jpg|Spinning web in basement Image:Chrisspider6.jpg|Chris is contacted by Spider Demon Image:Chrisspiderr.jpg|Spider Demon tells Chris to bring her Piper Image:Chrisspider7.jpg|Shooting webs at Phoebe and Paige Image:Chrisspider8.jpg|Attacking Leo Image:Chrisspider9.jpg|Piper tells Chris to stop after she ingests the antidote Charges Throughout the course of the series, Chris has had charges who were witches: *The Charmed Ones (Piper, Phoebe and Paige) - his mother and aunts *Wyatt Halliwell - his brother *Nathalie - a witch Trivia * With his dark hair, green eyes and telekinetic powers, Chris bears a striking resemblance to his deceased aunt, Prue. Even their personalities are stated to be similar, like being extremely serious to somewhat obsessed about demon hunting as well as their devotion to family, and being incredibly stubborn. They have both encountered the Angel of Death and even have the same birthsign too. * Though Chris' birthday is stated to be May 16, 2004, it is actually supposed to be November 16, 2004, since he was conceived on Wyatt's birthday, which occurred in February. * The "dark-future" Chris had a close relationship with his grandfather, Victor Bennett (Hyde School Reunion). He later confided in him and told him that in the future he came from, Piper dies when he's 14. * Though Chris originally comes to the past claiming to prevent Paige's death at the hands of the Titans, he later mentions that in the future he always goes to her for money (Spin City). This, however, could be the result of the changed timeline. * Chris' role in season 6 (specifically, his traveling to the past from the future) was originally intended for Wyatt. But the writers feared that Wyatt traveling back in time would be too obvious to the audience. Coincidentally, Holly Marie Combs got pregnant at that time, and so the writers created Chris, Piper and Leo's second son. * Chris is the only witch/Elder hybrid shown on the show (Leo was an Elder at the time of his conception). This gives him great potential for future Elder abilities. * In the episode Chris-Crossed, when Chris is seen going through the portal to the past, he is wearing different clothes than those he wore when he arrived in the episode Oh My Goddess! Part 1 and has even another hairstyle. However, we do not know if Chris went straight to the sisters after going through the portal. He could have waited, changed his hairstyle and naturally his clothes as well. This is proofed by the fact that when Chris arrived in the attic, he orbed in and did not came through a portal. * In the episode A Call to Arms Piper calls baby Chris "peanut" (possible nickname). Appearances Chris Halliwell appeared in a total of 25 episodes throughout the course of the series. ;Season 5 :Oh My Goddess! Part 1 :Oh My Goddess! Part 2 ;Season 6 :Main Cast (with exception of Sword and the City & Used Karma) ;Season 7 :Most episodes - Baby Chris :Someone To Witch Over Me - Adult Chris ;Season 8 :Most episodes - Baby Chris :Forever Charmed - Adult Chris Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Warren Witches Category:Whitelighters Category:Main characters Category:Hybrids Category:Upper-Level Witches Category:Elders Category:Babies Category:Angels